


Walk Me Home

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You meet Izzy at a gig and he walks you home.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were "Kiss me", "It's cold, you should take my jacket" and "You're so adorable". I got so soft writing this 🥺

Guns N' Roses were playing at the Stardust Ballroom tonight. They were only a supporting act, but early on in their set, you realized you would like their music better than the headliners'. You had heard of this band before and since you needed to go to a gig again after months of not having as much free time as you would have liked, it was perfect that they played one on your day off.

Right at the beginning of the show, the handsome guitarist on the left caught your eye. He was wearing black pants, a black unbuttoned shirt that was only tied at the bottom and put a couple of necklaces on display, and a hat that matched his jet black hair and sable guitar. The bangles and rings sparkled in the stage lights and you noticed slightly chipped red nail polish as his fingers rushed across the fretboard.

You found it hard to take your eyes off him, even more so when he stepped to the front of the stage where you were standing in the second row. Tilting his guitar to the side, he blew you a kiss over his shoulder and smirked as he retreated and continued playing. The moment only lasted a few seconds, but that was enough to make you want to get to know him.

After the entire concert was over and the last band left, you sat by the bar, contemplating trying to get backstage in order to talk to the Guns N' Roses guitarist. Why the hell were you so nervous? You didn't know each other and if you fucked something up, you probably wouldn't see him again! Just then, you heard a voice behind you and turned around to see said man standing there, hands tucked into the pockets of a knee-length leopard print coat. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, I loved the show!" you blurted out and he smiled, sitting on the stool next to you.

"Thanks. I'm Izzy."

"(Y/n)," you replied.

He nodded and you felt his eyes boring into you for a moment. "The next drink's on me."

As he moved his head to put in his order, you got a glimpse of silver hoop earrings. "Staring again?"

"Well, didn't you too?"

"Fair point."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" you asked boldly. He didn't look like a guy to beat around the bush, so why should you?

"No."

"Me neither. I mean- I don't have a boyfriend," you corrected yourself awkwardly, breaking the cool facade you'd barely managed to keep up in the first place.

"And you don't have a girlfriend," Izzy added with a smirk.

"Yeah, that neither," you grinned, hoping you were sort of able to play it off.

You chatted for a while, not a minute passing without either of you at least subtly flirting with the other. You clearly liked him and he probably liked you too. What a relief.

"I gotta say, seeing you on stage kind of made me feel that you're unattainable," you admitted.

"I'm still a normal person, y'know? We're not actually famous or anything."

"Won't be long till you are though." You weren't lying when you said that; you truly believed in the band, even after such a short time.

"How far from here do you live?" he asked all of a sudden. You blinked.

"Um, about half an hour," you said, wondering what his intentions were.

"Cool, then I can walk you home if you like," Izzy offered.

"Oh, thanks- don't you… wouldn't you rather want to party with your band?" you stuttered. That was what rockers did, wasn't it? You didn't want to be a burden and stop him from having fun with his mates.

He leaned a bit closer to you, saying in a low voice, "I can get drunk any other day. The opportunity to get to know a pretty girl presents itself less often."

You blushed and grabbed your purse from the counter. "Let's go then!"

For some reason your conversation hadn't died down on the way home. There weren't any uncomfortable pauses and you always found something to talk about. Izzy made the walk appear shorter and less lonely and you were thankful for that, among the fact that you felt safer with him by your side.

You crossed your arms, a shiver running down your back. Wearing a mini dress was maybe not the best choice as temperatures could get pretty low late at night.

Izzy noticed and frowned. "It's cold, you should take my jacket." He took off his coat and helped you put it on.

"Thank you," you said sheepishly, tightly wrapping it around your body.

He looked you up and down and smiled. "You know what? It looks good on you. Better than on me."

You scrunched up your nose and tugged the collar over your face to hide your crimson cheeks. "Liar!"

Izzy laughed and snaked an arm around your waist, pulling you into his side. "You're so adorable," he murmured, making you look up at him.

"Kiss me," you whispered, not even knowing why you said it. It just felt right at this moment and you were somehow sure he wouldn't reject you.

He stopped in his tracks and brought his hand up to your chin before leaning down to brush his lips against yours. You felt your heart leap and immediately kissed him back. His arm tightened around you and he smirked when he pulled away. The same smirk he'd given you earlier after blowing you a kiss. "You don't have to ask me twice."

You considered kissing him again, but intertwined your fingers with his instead. It really was getting cold and as much as you would have liked to spend all night making out with him, you wanted to finally get home.

When you arrived at your apartment building, you stopped in front of the door and pulled the keys out of your purse. "Will you see us again?" Izzy asked hopefully and you smiled, putting the key into the lock.

"Yeah, I had one of your friends put me on the list."

It was a good marketing move of the band to send girls into the audience to persuade people to add themselves to the mailing list and they'd been able to convince most people they'd asked.

His face lit up a little. "Great! Slash will call you before our next gig."

You slipped out of his coat and handed it to him. He took it and gestured for you to go inside. "Okay, now get in before you freeze to death out here without my jacket."

You smiled and opened the door. "Goodnight, Izzy."

"Goodnight, (y/n)."


End file.
